Warner Adventures
"Warner Adventures" is a crossover video game simular to Kingdom Hearts, but this game involves characters, movies and DC Comics owned by Warner Brothers studios. Story Write the first section of your page here. Worlds introduced *DC Comics *The Goonies *Scooby-Doo *Osmosis Jones *Clash of the Titans *Ace Ventura *Harry Potter *Nancy Drew *Happy Feet *Kangaroo Jack *Pacific Rim *Godzilla Voice Cast Main Characters *Sage Vega as Terry Garfield *Tristan Pasterick as Kosuke Chang *Abigail Breslin as Luna Thomas *Brianne Tju as Kaede Lingshen *Chanelle Peloso as Gia Thomas *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester, Tweety, Pepe Le Pew *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig *Fred Armisen as Speedy Gonzales *Billy West as Elmer Fudd *Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam *Jeff Bennett as Foghorn Leghorn *Eric Bauza as Marvin the Martian *Kristen Wiig as Lola Bunny *Kari Wahlgren as Tina Duck *Jim Cummings as Tasmanian Devil *Rob Paulson as Mac Gopher *Jess Harnell as Tosh Gopher *June Forey as Granny DC Comics Justice League *Tim Daly as Superman *Kevin Conroy as Batman *Susan Eisenberg as Wonder Woman *Phil LaMarr as Aquaman *Michael Rosenbaum as The Flash/Barry Allen *Nathan Fillon as Green Lantern/Hal Jordan *Carl Lumby as Martian ManHunter *Neal McDonough as Green Arrow *Vanessa Marshall as Black Canary *James Remar as Hawkman *Jennifer Hale as Zatanna Teen Titans *Jesse McCartney as Robin/Dick Grayson *Kate Higgins as Wonder Girl/Donna Troy *Wil Weaton as Aqualad/Garth *Crispin Freeman as Speedy/Roy Harper *Jason Spisak as Kid Flash/Wally West *Khary Payton as Cyborg *Tara Strong as Raven *Hynden Walch as Starfire *Logan Grove as Beast Boy Legion of Doom *Mark Rolston as Lex Luthor *Richard Epcar as The Joker *Claudia Black as Cheetah *Kevin Michael Richardson as Black Manta *John DiMaggio as Gorilla Grodd *C. Thomas Howell as Professor Zoom *Robin Atkin Downes as Sinestro *Steven Blum as Count Vertigo *David Kaye as Deathstroke *Olivia D'Abo as Star Sapphire *Corey Burton as Brainiac, Solomon Grundy *Dee Bradley Baker as Felix Faust Scooby-Doo *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred *Grey DeLisle as Daphne *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy *Mindy Chon as Velma The Goonies *Roger Craig Smith as Brand *Andy Pessoa as Mouth *Stuart Allen as Mikey *Kate Higgins as Andi *Kari Wahlgren as Stef *Tara Strong as Data *Logan Grove as Chunk Osmosis Jones *Phil LaMarr as Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones *Jeff Bennett as Drix *Cree Summer as Leia *Khary Payton as Thrax Ace Ventura *Jeff Bennett as Ace Ventura Clash of the Titans *Crispin Freeman as Perseus *Clancy Brown as Zeus *Nolan North as Hades Harry Potter *Yuri Lowenthal as Harry Potter *Josh Keaton as Ron Weasley *Laura Bailey as Hermione Granger *James Arnold Taylor as Draco Malfoy Nancy Drew *Kate Higgins as Nancy Drew *Josh Keaton as Ned Pacific Rim *Troy Baker as Raleigh *Kim Mai Guest as Mako *Jonathan Adams as Stacker *James Arnold Taylor as Dr. Newton Geiszler *Jeff Bennett as Dr. Herman Gottlieb *Steven Blum as Tendo Choi Happy Feet *Yuri Lowenthal as Mumble *Tara Platt as Gloria *Dan Castlellana as Ramon Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros Games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Looney Tunes Category:DC Comics Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Games Category:RPG game Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Xbox One Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PC games Category:3D Games Category:Crossovers